The invention relates generally to a connector for electrically and mechanically joining the conductors of implanted medical devices.
More particularly, the invention relates to a connector for joining the ends of a broken lead of an implanted medical device. Such a connector may, for example, be used to join the ends of a broken conductor of an electrode for an implanted cardiac pacemaker.
Connectors for electrically and mechanically joining the sections of broken electrodes for implanted cardiac pacemakers are known. One type of connector includes a form of screw joint which is composed of metal and has a pair of set screws or grub screws. The entire metallic screw joint is insulated and protected by a coating of synthetic plastic material. Another type of connector includes a metallic tube and the broken ends of an electrode are introduced into the tube from opposite sides of the latter. The tube is then compressed with the help of pliers.
Electrodes for cardiac pacemakers generally have helical conductors. When broken ends of such conductors are joined by connectors of the type described above, the conductors are deformed and stressed in such a manner by the grub screws or pliers that a new break may occur.